


Baby's Day Out

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started in the Sherlolly chat-room, although there's no sherlolly in it.  We're just obsessed with the idea of Sherlock babysitting baby Watson.  Credit goes to everyone in the chat room that was talking about this.  I was just the one to write it up :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's Day Out

John was nervous about leaving his infant daughter with Sherlock, but Mary reassured him that it was just a few hours so that they could have a meal alone, and it HAD been six months since they’d done anything without little Olivia in tow. So after fussing over Sherlock and the baby for what seemed like forever, Mary finally dragged him out of Baker Street and off for a lunch date.

When John’s mobile buzzed halfway through the main course, he fumbled for it immediately and saw that it was a photo message. Sherlock had taken a “selfie” of himself with Olivia in the front carrier as they stood outside a row of shops. John narrowed his eyes. They had not said anything about him taking Olivia out, he was supposed to stay at Baker Street with her.

He showed the photo to Mary, who simply smiled. “John, you’re being over protective. He’s not going to let anything happen to his God daughter. Eat your meal and we’ll be back with her before you know it. The man is a genius, he can take care of a baby for a few hours.”

John grumbled but turned his attention back to his plate, leaving his mobile on the table where he could get to it quickly if there were any additional missives from the detective.

Mary talked him into dessert, and they shared a piece of cake so large John at first thought they’d brought out an entire cake. He took a photo of it and sent it to Sherlock. “Mycroft would be so jealous.” he typed. 

They didn’t hear from Sherlock again until the end of the meal, so John called him to let him know they were on their way back to Baker Street. Sherlock said that he and Olivia were still out enjoying the day, but that they would meet John and Mary there.

John and Mary stepped out of the cab, and as they walked up to the door to Baker Street, they saw Sherlock approaching up the street.

“What…?” trailed off John, staring at the consulting detective and his daughter as they approached.

“What does he have on her head?!” finished Mary, staring as well.

Sherlock stepped up to them. “Hello, John, Mary.” he said. “Do close your mouths, you look like fish. What is going on?”

John pointed to the miniature deerstalker cap now adorning his daughter’s head. “What is that?”

Sherlock looked down at the baby. “It’s a hat, John. You said she shouldn’t go out in the sun without a hat, so I bought her a hat.”

Mary bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh, as John’s eyes travelled up to the top of Sherlock’s head.   
“So,” said John, “Then why are you wearing YOUR deerstalker?”

Sherlock stared at John, and sighed. “Well, I didn’t want her to feel silly, did I?”

Mary finally couldn’t help it, and laughed at this. “She’s a baby, Sherlock!’

Sherlock shook his head and started to unclip the buckles, removing Olivia from around his chest. “Mary, babies have feelings too, you know.”

He handed over the baby and the carrier to John, straightened the deerstalker on his head, and proceeded to let himself into Baker Street.

John and Mary stared after him, wondering what, exactly, just happened.


End file.
